


Love Hurts

by TheLadyStrange



Series: Flowers of Love and Death [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyStrange/pseuds/TheLadyStrange
Summary: Anonymous said:Strange going through Hanahaki disease. Falling in love with who? Up to you, I just want some angst!StrangeThis time with Tony.





	Love Hurts

       Looking back Stephen knew exactly when it had begun, remembered the dim room lit only by the large moon looking down on them. Remembered whispering  _ I love you _ unheard by the sleeping man. When he had woken the next morning to empty sheets he had coughed suddenly but put it down to a dry throat. It was only now that he recalled the tickle in his throat getting stronger as Tony handed him a cup of tea that he had sipped gratefully. The need to cough had only lessened once Tony had left the room to get dressed.

       And now Stephen was looking down at the petals he cradled with a shaking hand. It would be the death of him and yet he could not help but think of how fitting it was that Tony was a Gladiolus. The large tome open on his lap showed a tall stalk of flowers growing in a bunch and represented strength of character, honor, and conviction; all of which Tony had in spades. The petals were red and yellow and Stephen marveled at how they brought the same bright color to his life as the man they represented.

       The petals were carefully pressed into the book as he closed it and returned it to its spot on the shelf of the library. It was with a solemn care that Stephen ensured that there was nothing to give away what he had been researching. Nothing to show that he knew the ailment that had gripped his heart. No need for anyone to unduly have hope that he could be saved from death.

       Tony certainly didn’t love him. They have been together nearly two years now and still only Rhodey even knew they were seeing each other. In the beginning Stephen had understood why Tony would want to keep it private. _ Reporters and paparazzi could be crazy to deal with, best to wait until the best time. Pepper and I have not been separated for long and I would hate to have people think we started as an affair. _

       By now, Stephen had resigned himself to the truth. He didn’t mean anything to Tony. Was merely a night companion to one who had so few close to him. Even the nights spent with him proved it, the rough romp between the sheets leaving Stephen aching for hours, sometimes days afterwards. Not even the first night had been gentle, when Tony had shoved him hard enough to draw a sound of pain and Stephen breathlessly let him know he could continue. Stephen knew he deserved the pain; there was no other way for him to atone for the agony he had given to Tony that day on Titan.

       The nights when his roaming hands were turned away were the calmest ones, those without battles or bloodshed and Tony was relaxed. Not wanting Stephen to intrude upon his happiness. Stephen didn’t mind too much, happy with just having those few painfree moments with Tony before he fell asleep. He never slept well those nights, coughing himself painfully awake under his silencing spell. His lungs would be sore and sending stabbing pain through to his back. Stephen always dealt with the petals before Tony woke, the last thing he wanted was for Tony to ask questions. 

       Tonight however, Tony had been insatiable. Stephen’s back and thighs had borne the brunt of the man’s tight grip and harsh need of Stephen’s body. He had actually been surprised at his own ability to reach completion from the uncharacteristically soft hand upon him and had drifted off quickly.

       Had drifted off before remembering to cast the silencing spell upon himself.

       Had choked suddenly. Waking with a terror so complete he couldn’t see anything but solid white before his eyes. Hands were on him and he struggled, mind and magic fighting against what had him before he fell and slammed to the floor. Breath and petals flew from his lips as his chest hit hard, driving the air from his hurting lungs. It startled him enough that he could blink and let the bright lights overhead reveal a bedroom. 

       Tony’s bedroom. The man himself coming into view by his feet and dripping blood from a nose, no doubt broken. Stephen had done that. He knew it in an instant. The tears that welled in his eyes at the thought of hurting this man threatened to take what little breath he had left. 

       “I’m sorry.” The words tasted like iron on his tongue. Stephen reached up to find that his own mouth was bloody and filled with small petals utterly soaked with it.

       Stephen’s time was up.

       Fourteen million looks into the future, but unable to see his own.

       Not until now.

       Now that he had coughed the first drop of the life in his veins.

       He had only days.

       He hoped Tony would allow him to spend them in the tower.

       Stephen was at Metro-General within two hours of waking Tony.

       Christine already knew it was the end and wept at his side and said goodbye before allowing Tony in the room. The last Stephen saw of her was a look of such utter sorrow for him that the man could not love him enough to let him live.

       Tony hesitantly offered a notepad.

       “Anything you would want them to know after your gone or last words or whatever.” The man of iron’s gaze had flitted about the room as though it was the last place he wanted to be and Stephen took the pad. He wrote eleven words. Eleven words was all it took to express the last two years of his life. It would have to do. Stephen folded it simply in half and handed it back.

       “After.”

       “Okay.”

       It was two days of the stark white hospital before he was gone. Two days with the highlight of a few minutes spent awake with Tony. With Tony who would ask who it was and look out the window with pain in the clench of his jaw at Stephen’s silence.

       Two days before Tony received a call and honored Stephen’s wish.

       Two days before iron crumpled under grief because of eleven words.

 

_               Tony, _

_               I love you. _

_               I’m sorry I couldn’t be enough. _

_               Stephen. _


End file.
